She Knew
by Gwennie333
Summary: Harry has to deal with all the losses now that the war is over. He isn't doing a very good job and his friends are beginning to lose hope.
1. Prologue

**Hi everybody. So, this one scene came to me and made me wanted to write a time turner one-shot (which is weird, because I don't really like one-shots or time turner stories…). I didn't want it to be all happy happy yeah, so I decided to write a lot of different point of views, all with a similar problem. Since it has a lot of moments that happened at a different time and a lot of people are thinking back about other moments, it can be unclear what happens when, so good luck with figuring that out. If you just keep reading, it will all make sense. Also, I tried to make it as canon as possible, so after many hours of research I put the information Rowling gave about the years after the war together and this story matches both the careers as the time line as much as possible (Rowling can be very vague about actual dates).**

**Also, I want to thank Galadriell for editing (seriously, thanks so much!), it would suck without your help!**

**And of course Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it's all J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Days, weeks, months, even years could pass, but he would never forget all of the losses. He could still see Sirius's smirking face before him, feel Cedric's cold body, hear Hedwig's frantic hoots and remember Fred's last laugh. Every time he closed his eyes he relived all of it. The thing that he thought about the most, though, was his mother. She never left his mind. She had died so he could live but, while dying, she must have thought that all hope was lost. Now that the war was over, Harry felt like he had no purpose anymore, no reason to live.


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry's point of view**

Harry was magically cleaning up the living room while waiting for his two best friends to arrive. He knew he didn't have to, but he did it anyway. He and Ginny had been married for a little over a year now. After the war, they had rekindled their relationship while grieving together. He had bought himself a small house in London, close to the Ministry of Magic, where he had started working as an auror. Ginny had joined the Holyhead Harpies soon after graduating from Hogwarts and had spend most of the Quidditch season in Holyhead. And even though Harry had asked her several times, Ginny had refused to move in with him for almost two years. It wasn't until he asked her to marry him that she agreed. Harry smiled thinking about it. Being with her made everything just a little bit better.

When Harry was done cleaning, he sat down to wait for the fireplace to light up. When Ron stepped out, directly followed by Hermione, he put on a fake smile and stood up. He didn't like it and he knew his friends knew him too well to buy it, but for their sakes he pretended to be fine, no longer haunted by the memories of the war.

"Harry, I've got great news!" Ron said while clapping the ashes of his clothes.

"Ron, why can't you start with "Hello" like a normal person?" Hermione huffed. "Hello, Harry. How are you?" She shot a glare at Ron.

"Miss Granger, good to see you. I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" Harry remarked with overt politeness, knowing it would bug Ron. "Can I offer you a beverage?"

"Guys, cut it out," Ron's head was turning slightly red. "Where's Ginny?"

"She's not home yet," Harry answered. Ginny was a Quidditch correspondent now instead of a player, so her hours were still not ideal. "You know how it goes in the middle of Quidditch season. At least she doesn't have to be in Holyhead anymore. Sit down, guys. And what is this great news? No work, I hope." Ron worked as an auror too, and had the habit of dropping by with so called 'good news' every time something had happened. In the beginning, that had meant chatter about the Death Eaters who hadn't been captured yet. But, since they all had been captured, any news had been uninteresting.

"No, it's not work. It's us. Hermione and me." Ron nervously moved around. "We just… I just… Will you be my best man?"

"Of course! Finally! Congratulations! Come here!" He hugged both his friends. "Show me the ring."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione showed him the small elegant ring. Not to flashy, but defiantly not cheap. Harry knew that Ron had been saving a long time to buy it, and it looked just perfect on her finger.

"It's amazing! Ron, you have much better taste then I thought. Since you didn't wanted my help, I was a little bit scared you would buy something ugly."

"Thanks mate," Ron laughed, but turned a little bit red. "Thanks a lot."

"Wait a second… Did my wife help you pick out the ring?" Ron's face turned even redder. Harry was just teasing Ron, he already knew Ginny had helped him pick out the ring months ago. He would have went with them, if he hadn't needed to cover for Ron at work.

"Give him a break Harry, it's not like I didn't help you pick out Ginny's ring," said Hermione, noticing that Ron got a little bit agitated.

"Not even married yet and she already fights your battles… You poor bloke," he said while laughing. "Come on, I'll write Ginny a note, let's go out and celebrate."

It was the first evening in years that Harry had lived in the present instead of thinking about his mother. After drinking way too much and rehashing a lot of old memories, Ginny had joined them. Three bottles of firewhiskey later, they all went home, but not before Ron had taken Harry aside. Ever since Hermione started working at the Department of Magic Law Enforcement, Ron had known secrets he shouldn't know. Harry knew this but had never once been interested enough to ask about it. It wasn't like anything could bring his mother back anyway. At least, not any better than the Stone of Resurrection. Or so he thought until Ron told him different. Ron gave him a purpose again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ron's point of view**

"You shouldn't have told him about that!" Hermione smacked her fiancé on his head. Since Harry seemed to be getting more and more depressed every day, Ron had decided to come clean and tell Hermione what he had done. And he, of course, regretted it the instant he had told her. She couldn't stop screaming at him now.

"We knew he would want to use it. We both knew it! I knew it! How could you? Not to mention that you gave him classified information from _my_ department! I could lose my job over this!"

"Hea hea, calm down. Didn't you promise to love me even when I made stupid mistakes?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, don't you dare throwing wedding vows in my face. You stupid prick!" She started to hit him with the book she had been reading. "You can't just tell Harry something like that and expect him to be okay!"

"It's not like they are actually gonna let him use it," Ron defended himself. "And it's way too protected, even for us aurors."

He just wanted her to stop hitting him. So far he wasn't doing a good job. Luckily she wasn't hitting hard, but those last few firewhiskeys… They did not agree with this.

"That doesn't help right now, Ronald!" Hermione had never looked so much like his mother. "Ginny can't know about this. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, yes. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"It's a little bit late for that, don't you think? And you just know that he will use it. He will find a way and use it. We both know that when Harry wants something badly enough, he will find a way to get it. It's Harry! He will always find a way. He will find a way…"

She seemed done with all her screaming and had started mumbling. Ron decided that maybe he should use this time to go to the bathroom. Being hit made him really nauseous and the screaming had caused one hell of a headache.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

Or maybe he should stay.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hermione's point of view**

After she had calmed down a little bit, she needed some time to think. So, when Ron was puking in the bathroom, she locked herself up in the bedroom. He could sleep on the sofa for all she cared.

The Ministry had made a new time-turner.

It was different from the one she'd used in her third year but it was time-turner, nonetheless. Instead of only a few hours, they could get you years back in time. It was designed to make you go into the future but apparently even the brightest wizards and witches couldn't find a way to make it work the way they wanted. Right now it could only been used to travel to time that already happened. She knew how dangerous that could be. When they were younger they might have travelled back in time to save Sirius, but that was only a matter of three hours – three hours in which they could have done a lot of harm. Still, the Ministry hadn't destroyed the new time-turners yet and it looked like they weren't planning on doing that either. She knew how much a few hours could change. How much would change if people went years back in time?

She had been on the job for a few months now. Finding the problem hadn't been that difficult but, after weeks and weeks of working, she was no closer to a solution. She had asked Kingsley more than once to pull the plug and destroy the time-turner but all he did was secure the project better. Ron was right about one thing – even Harry couldn't steal it. But he would try.

She knew Harry was only pretending to be fine while slowly sinking into depression. In the beginning they had all tried everything to make him see that he had saved the world and that he wasn't the one who had caused all the deaths, chaos, and pain. For some reason, he didn't want to see it that way. And, after a while, they all learnt that as long as they didn't confront him or talk about all the things they lost, all the things Voldemort had destroyed, he pretended to be fine.

But having a chance to see your parents, _really_ see them alive, for the first time… She knew she would move heaven and earth if she were the one in Harry's position. But how much would change if Harry where to see his mother? Nobody was to alter the time. Yes, she hated it that Harry had lost both his parents so young, but he had saved the world from Voldemort more than once because of it. She couldn't bear to think of the possibilities of any other future. She couldn't even begin to think of how much Harry's own future could change. She wouldn't think of that!


	5. Chapter 4

**Harry's point of view **_**(flashback**__)_

'She should have been here.' It was the only thing Harry could think when he looked at Ginny. "Sorry, what?" He had heard somebody talk, but he hadn't listened.

"I said: Harry James Potter, do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your beloved wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

'She should have been here.' "I do." He looked at his beautiful bride, still not believing he could be so lucky to marry her, but still there was that voice in his head. The voice that told him his mother had died because of him and that he didn't deserved to be happy. She would have had a life if it weren't for him. If he hadn't been born, Voldemort would never have wanted to kill James and Lily. 'She should have been here.'


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody. Even though this is not yet beta'd, I really couldn't wait to posted it. Unfortunately this means that there might be a little bit more mistakes than there should be, I apologize for this. I hope you enjoy it anyways! Let me know what you think.**

**Also, thanks to CathyCullen16 for reviewing, it really made my day!**

**I do not own this, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron's point of view<strong>

Ron had gotten an owl from Hermione, telling him she went to Harry's, so when he could go home early, he decided to drop by to. Having used the fire place he appeared in the living room. As always it looked very clean and neat. Walking to the kitchen he heard something break. He didn't need to focus on the very loud voices to hear them.

"Harry, calm down! You're doing accidental magic," he heard his wife yell at his brother in law. He knew that tone all too well, he should get the hell out of here, this would not be pretty. No money in the world could make him go into the kitchen right now.

"This whole thing has to end! It's been five years since the war, you can't pretend any longer. I am sick of you sulking away!"

"Herm-"

"No! Everybody in the whole wizard world knows Lily died to give you a live, she would not want you to stop living after you murdered their murderer!"

"That's uncalled for!"

"No it's not, it has been long enough. You're my best friend and I'm sick of standing around doing nothing! I can't…" Ron threw some flow powder in the fireplace and went home, they never knew he heard them fight.

Pacing around in his own living room he thought about what he had just heard. He knew that if he hadn't told Harry about the time turner his obsession with his mother probably would have ended a long time ago. Harry really needed to let this go, put it behind him. And Ron knew just the thing. I wouldn't be easy though, this would take him weeks, if not months. Not to mention he had to lie to his wife and would have to break several laws. But without thinking it through, he apparated to the ministry.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ginny's point of view**

Ginny came home from her last busy they at work. Now that she didn't have to train like crazy to stay in form, she knew that she could spent a lot of time with Harry in the next few months. Though her good mood disappeared when she walked in, the tension was extreme.

"Hermione, I think you should go," she said the minute she walked in the kitchen.

They had been fighting again. With a flick of her wand she cleaned up the mess. It looked like they had dueled, though she knew neither of them would ever hurt each other. When Harry got mad, things seemed to blow themselves up and Hermione really knew how to push his buttons. This wasn't the first time she had come home and found half the house in ruins. Hermione usually cleaned it up herself, but it looked like they weren't finished yet.

"Right now!" holding the kitchen door open.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I think I lost it a little bit," Hermione told her after walking into the hallway, gesturing that she should follow, leaving Harry alone in the living room. "I don't know what to do anymore. It's getting worse."

"We can only be patient, he will get over this when he is ready." Ginny didn't believe those words anymore but still told them every time somebody interfered. "You know that it gets worse when we confront him. And it is a lot better when Teddy is here."

"I know, I know. But we both know that he is only pretending. For seven years his sole purpose was to make sure Voldemort didn't take over the world. What has he done in the last five years?"

Ginny had opened to the front door and was leaning against it. Fighting her tears she knew that Hermione was right about one thing: the Harry they knew was slipping away.

"Ginny, please. We ne-"

"Leave!"

"But Gin-"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Hermione walked outside but turned around before Ginny could close the door.

"I really am sorry," she said with tears running down her face. Before Ginny could respond she had disapparated.

.

Weeks past and even though both Ginny and Harry were spending a lot of time together, Harry's moods had only gotten worse. He was starting to look bad to. Eating too little, staying up to late, drinking, never smiling. Teddy's sixth birthday party had put a smile on his face though, he loved that little boy so much. But the minute it had been just the two of them, he seemed miles away again. Ginny had barely seen Hermione after she had told her to leave, and it seemed as if her brother didn't had time for her anymore. At night, she felt alone and isolated, during the day, all she did seemed to be pretending. Pretending their marriage wasn't falling apart. Pretending Harry wasn't depressed. Pretending she didn't noticed that all Harry did was stare at his mother's pictures. Sometimes she wished that Hagrid never made him that photo album. She felt like crying right about now. If this wasn't fixed fast, they would never be a family. And they would be a family pretty soon.

She didn't fully understand her husband's obsession with his mother. Secretly she thought that it had not much to do with Lily herself, but with all the other people that died during the war. She had lost her brother and a lot of friends, but she had never blamed herself for any of it. She had only blamed Voldemort. She knew Harry still blamed himself, not just for his mother's death but for all them, for every single one who died or got hurt. And basically all his family died. Sure, the Dursley's where fine, but he never really cared much about them. His parents, godfather and friends died. Add to that the fact that the only two people in the whole world that might have understood him, having gone through everything with him, had started a life together… She couldn't begin to understand how alone he must feel. Even the loneliness she had felt ever since she didn't live in her parents' crowded house or at Hogwarts anymore, she had only felt completely alone herself ones. She didn't even want to remember how terrible that had been. Back then Harry had saved her, why couldn't he let her save him this time?

.

"Remember my first year?" Ginny asked Harry when she saw him sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. She squatted before him. He gave a small nod in response, but didn't even open his eyes. He had come home from work a few hours ago and yet again refused to eat dinner. Even though she knew talking didn't do much good, she was going to give it another try. And this time, she was going to save him.

"I felt so alone that year. I was far away from home for the first time in my live, my brothers seemed to have their own lives and I was so shy, too shy to make friends. I felt so lost and alone that I poured my heart out to a diary, Tom Riddle his diary."

When he didn't react she continued. As long as he was listening to her, she wasn't going to stop talking.

"I remember the day I tried to tell Ron what was happening. At breakfast, you were there, remember? But Percy interrupted me and before I knew it, Tom was forcing me to go down to the Chamber of Secrets. To die."

She had put her hand on Harry's knee and could feel all his muscles tense. Around her things started to shake and a painting had fallen from the wall. She continued anyway.

"I would have died too. If you would have been a little bit later, I would have been dead. If you would have made one little mistake that day, just one, I would have died. Nobody would ever have known what had happened. And knowing you, you would have blamed yourself for not being able to safe me. For making one mista-"

"Stop it!" He opened his eyes, full of tears, looking at her as if she was crazy. All around her stuff was flying through the air, falling to pieces or being blown up.

"But I, I made thousands of mistakes that whole year," she continued as if Harry hadn't spoken, as if his magic wasn't getting out of control. "Every single day I wrote to Tom, I chose to do that. I even stole the dairy back from you. Every day I could have stopped it, but I didn't. I felt alone, misunderstood, sad. Tom was my only friend and even when he tried to kill me, I didn't ran the other way. I let him suck the life out of me. If anything would have happened to you or Ron I don't think I would ever have forgiven myself, but nobody would have blamed me. And despite everything I did wrong, it wouldn't have been my fault. It would be Tom Riddle's fault. Volde-"

"I SAID STOP IT! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" Harry stood up with so much force that she fell down and the whole couch got thrown through the room. He was crying right now, but maybe this was what he needed to snap out of it.

"Do you really think I like to hear about Voldemort killing you? Do you think it is a nice war story! ? Because it really isn't. And I know that it was Voldemort's fault, not yours! Why the hell would I ever blame you?"

"Why do you blame yourself?" She hadn't tried to get up. Everything in the room was being blown up, she would probably be safer on the ground. She had never seen Harry's accidental magic in action before. She had heard the story about him blowing up his aunt, and of course Hermione had told her about it, but see had never seen it herself. Harry didn't even seemed to notice that he was blowing up their china, or that there was a big comfortable chair flying around. He must have so much anger inside him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKIND ABOUT!" he yelled, and a whole chair flew through the room.

"I think I do," she stood up and reached for his hand. When he felt her touch he seemed to notice that he was destroying the room. He sank down and started crying freely. Ginny sank down next to him and held him for what felt hours.

"I'm so sorry."


	8. Chapter 7

**Harry's point of view**

A few weeks had gone by and neither Ginny or himself had repaired the room. It didn't felt right somehow. He had finally forgiven himself for almost all of the deaths. Ginny had made him see that he wasn't the cause of it, after all, he didn't started the war. Ginny even made him see he was the reason so many people had lived. They had been talking about it a lot and he was beginning to see that the people trying to protect him, dying in their attempted, didn't die because of him, he hadn't murder them. Every single one of them had known what they were getting into: Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Snape and so many more, they had all died fighting for a better world, a world without Voldemort in it.

Even though he didn't blame himself for those deaths anymore, there was that one murder that still wouldn't leave him alone. He couldn't have prevent it, he knew that, but the memory of his mother's death kept haunting him. He had been only one year old at the time, and her dead had saved his live more than ones. In some ways it had even saved the world, but she never knew it. She had died thinking all hope was lost. And he just needed her to know.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hermione's point of view**

She couldn't believe what she was reading. The minister had just owled her, telling her that the time turner had disappeared. She had been the only one on this project for a while now and since the protective spells made it clear that Ronald Weasley had stolen it Kingsley had felt like he should give her a heads up. She knew that the only reason she got this heads up was so that she could fix it, and fix it fast, because something like this would not look good in the papers. Right now she was very glad for that, because she knew exactly where Ron would have gone. And he needed to be stopped. She didn't hesitated a second and apparated right into her friends living room. Very impolite, but this was an emergency.

"Is he here?" she asked Ginny, but seeing her face was answer enough.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! ! ?" she yelled as she turned around, facing her husband. She saw the time turner lying on the ground. Harry sat on the cough, the only piece of furniture that didn't seemed to be damaged much. He was completely white, just staring at the time turner. Both Ginny and Ron were staring at him. "Hi Harry."

"Don't Hermione. I know what you're about to say and I really don't need to hear it right now," he replied.

She was surprised at how much like the old Harry he sounded. She hadn't spoken to Harry in weeks, maybe even months. She hadn't been able to see him hurting himself like this anymore, so she had stayed away. Ginny had owled her once, about six weeks ago, telling her that it went a little bit better every day, but she hadn't actually believed it.

"But Harry.."

"No Hermione! Just don't. For ones just don't tell me what to do," Harry snapped at her, without taking his eyes off the time turner.

Ginny looked less scared now, probably happy Harry hadn't went in shock. Hermione couldn't understand it. How could he even think about traveling that far back in time? If he would change anything, maybe Voldemort would never have been defeated, or even worst, maybe Harry would cease to exists. She turned back to Ron.

"You-"

"Wait, don't get mad! Let me explain." Ron cut her off.

"What is there to explain? You deliberately did someth-"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did! And stop cutting me off!"

"2 seconds? I just need 2 seconds!" He pleaded. Fine, she would listen to his stupid reason.

"2 seconds," she agreed.

"," Ron said in one breath.

"What?" she asked, trying to figure out what he just said.

"I brought it here to let Harry destroy it, letting the past be in the past, moving on with his life," he said again, slower this time. "It's the only thing that could actually save Lily, so if it's destroyed, it's over. Right?"

She didn't want to admit it, but this might not be the worst idea he ever had.

"No!" It hadn't been Harry to disagree, but Ginny. "No, now that it's here, I think we should make sure Lily is okay. Not saving her, but just making sure that she knows everything will be alright."

To everybody's surprises it was Harry who spoke up.

"Ginny, we can't. I really wish we could, I want to see her so bad, but it could alter the future, we all know it." He was still completely white and even started shaking a little, he looked like he could faint any minute.

Hermione couldn't believe Harry just said that. Maybe he had been listening to her after all. When she saw the tears in his eyes she wanted to hug him.

"Don't!" Harry said before she could even move. "Don't even think about comforting me right now, you don't get to do that! You're the one who's getting her way."

"No, she is not!" Ginny had started pacing. "She is not. Not this time. Harry, you'll have to let me do this."

Hermione couldn't believe anybody could think about doing this, but sending Harry? That would just be too dangerous! At least Ron brought it her for the right reasons, although he probably broke hundreds of laws to do it.

"Ginn-"

"Hermione, stop talking." To her surprise it was Ron saying this, she'd almost forgot he was there. "She doesn't want to send Harry to see his parents, she wants to go herself. It should be safe, as long as they don't see her."

"But if she can only see them, she wouldn't be able to tell Harry anything he doesn't know already. She really can't talk to them, that's too dangerous!" Hermione saw hundreds of thinks that could go wrong. Where her friends really that stupid?

"Wait, I'll be right back." Ginny left the room and ran upstairs.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ginny's point of view**

For the last few weeks Harry and Ginny had been writing everything down, from the moment he learned he was a wizard until the moment he had destroyed Voldemort. It seemed to help Harry somehow, it seemed to bring him back. He understood better what had happened and was able to let go. They had even used a pensieve to watch some of his memories together. Just before Ron had popped in they had finished writing down the final battle. She just had to print the last part. While waiting for the muggle invention to print everything, she thought about what she was about to do. Hermione would kill her, Ron probably wouldn't stop her and Harry… Harry really needed the closure. It was dangerous, playing with time like this, but she really needed Harry to be ready to move forward, there was not much time to wait for him anymore. Ginny took her wand out, made the books invisible and went down. Now all she had to do was to go almost 25 years back in time and come back without altering the future.

.

"So you're sure I'll go back to the right time?" Ginny asked Hermione again. She hadn't told the others her plan yet, and she wasn't going to. Hermione, didn't see the point of this, but Ginny convinced her to let her do this and had promised her she wouldn't be seen.

"I might not like what you're doing, but if I can't stop you than at least you will go to the right time. You'll have one hour, and you can't be seen!" Hermione looked mad, she clearly didn't like it when nobody picked her side. Ron would probably be in big trouble for this. As would she, the minute they found out was she really doing.

"Ginny…" It was nearly a whisper. She looked at Harry, tears in his eyes again. She saw so much pain in them. And confusion.

"I know," she whispered back. She pointed at the invisible books and muttered a spell, before anybody could have figured out what she was doing she made the books visible, grabbed them and turned the time turner.

Right before disappearing she could hear Harry gasp and Hermione yell "No, she didn't!" She would be in big, big trouble when she came back.

.

It took Ginny a while to take in her new surroundings, but after a few minutes it was very clear to her that she was at the Potter-Evens wedding. How would she get the books to Lily without being seen now?

Hermione had been right, this was not safe.


	11. Chapter 10

**Here are finally some of Lily's thoughts. Personally I found this the chapter the most fun to write, but also the hardest. I really want to know what you think about it, so please review.**

**Rowling owns this, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's point of view<strong>

Today it was the day. The day. Her wedding day. She would marry James today. If somebody told her a few years ago she would end up marring Potter, hell even be friends with him, she would have never believed it. But he had changed so much and she couldn't help but to love him. This day would be perfect, just as perfect as the rest of their lives together. They would have a lot of children, she loved children. While she was doing her hair, she had used a lot of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, she thought back at her own childhood. She always wished she had more brothers or sisters, or at least a better bond with the one she had. She hadn't seen Petunia in a long time. She had hoped that she would have come to the wedding, but a week ago she had gotten a letter saying only 'we're not coming', not even in Petunia's handwriting. She had been so sad about it, but this morning she'd got another letter. One from Petunia herself. She picked it up to read it again.

_Lil,_

_I'm sorry I'm not there for you, I wish I was. A wedding probably means as much to your people as it does to mine. I wish you all the best on this day and your marriage, you deserve a happy live. I have included the necklace I got from Grangran when you were about 8 years old. I don't know the traditions your following now, put I remember you saying that you wanted to wear it on your wedding day, because it would be old (very very old) but also new (to you). It's blue and if I would lend it to you, it would have been borrowed. It seems so childish now, but you said it was the only thing that was all four at once, you told me it was like magic. _

_Things were so much easier back then._

_Just send the necklace back anytime and have a nice day._

_Love,_

_Your sister_

_P.S. I'm glad you picked Potter over that unwashed neighbor boy._

Reading the letter made her sad, Her sister really didn't get anything that had something to do with 'our people'. Although Petunia remembering, and sending the necklace made up for the racism. She hold the light blue necklace in her hand. It probably wouldn't go with her dress, but who cared, it was a piece of her sister. She took a last look at the letter, before putting the necklace around her neck. That unwashed neighbor boy, Serverus, used to be her best friend. She missed him, although somehow she knew he never left her. He would not betray her as much as it seemed he did, she could feel that. He just had the wrong friends. Poor Serverus. She took one long last look in the mirror. She wore a long white dress, not really low cut, but you could see some of her cleavage. It was simple and seemed timeless. If she were to have a daughter one day, she could defiantly where this. Lily's hair looked redder and brighter than usual and hang in lovely curls around her face. Taking a better look at the necklace, she noticed that it didn't looked that bad. James would think she looked breath taking, she was sure of that.

.

"Can I have this dance from you?" She turned around to look at Sirius. Over time she had grown to love him, even if he hadn't matured as much as she would have liked.

"Well of course you can." She gave her husband (oh what felt it good to finally being able to say husband) a kiss and took Sirius hand.

After dancing and laughing with Sirius for a while, she went to get herself something to drink. She saw a girl standing by the gift table, looking lost. The girl looked a little bit like herself, with the same red hair. Probably about the same age too, maybe a few years older, but not much. Walking up to the girl she noticed that she had hair even redder and brighter than her own, not unlike the Weasley family. But there hadn't been a woman born in that family for generations. She was holding a big pile of books in her hands. For some reason, Lily instantly felt a strange, but strong connection with this girl.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked the girl.

"Ohw!" The girl let out a weird noise, dropping all the books on the ground. She seemed confused, not knowing what to do next. Lily was sure she had never seen this girl before, which was weird since it was a small wedding, she thought she knew all the guests.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we've met, who are you?" she asked polite. The girl turned around, ready to run away.

Lily grabbed her arm. "Don't go!"

"I have to," the girl answered.

It were dangerous times, and she should be more careful, but she didn't fear this girl. She knew Voldemort was dangerous, twice she and James had been face to face with him, both times they had barely lived to tell the tale. Fighting in the Order of the Phoenix was dangerous, just like trusting strangers, but she did it anyway.

"Please don't." Lily let go of the girls arm and bend down to pick up the books. Tough, when she touched the books she got a shock. What was happening?

"What are these?" She asked the red haired girl, but when she look up she saw she was all alone. She looked back at the books, picking one up and reading the cover, 'Errol Dudley and the Philosopher's Stone'


	12. Chapter 11

**Ginny's point of view**

No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NOOOOO! ! ! Hermione would kill her. She wasn't just seen, she was seen by Lily! She even talked to her, who much would that change? Ginny had never been so scared in her whole live, she needed to go back to the future right now! She hadn't wanted to tell anyone yet, but she had known that she was pregnant for almost two months now. Would her talking to Lily change that? This could not be happening! The only reason she did this in the first place was so that Harry could move on with his live, their live, their child's live. She had to get back to Harry right now, she had to know what was happening. She would be stuck here for another half our though. Stupid time turner.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ron's point of view**

"I still don't see your problem. So she took a few books, what's the big deal?" Ron asked Hermione for the tenth time. They were standing in the corner of the destroyed room, whispering to each other.

"I've told you already, she is going to leave them there, she'll let Lily and James read them," Hermione answered annoyed. Repeating the same thing over and over again was exhausting.

"But she can't, she know she can't. If she could do that than I would have been able to go myself," Harry said to no one in special. I was the first time he had opened his mouth. Ginny would almost be back now. "I could have seen them myself."

"It will be fine. Ginny is smart," Hermione tried to convince Harry that this wasn't that bad, but she was fooling no one. "She changed the names. It will just be a story to them. But they're smart, they might notice some similarities."

Ron started to pace around and he got lost in his thoughts. He didn't really care about the future, he was just scared that for some reason Ginny couldn't come back. What if it didn't worked like they thought? What if his little sister ran into Voldemort. Sure, she had an awesome Bat-Bogey hex, but he didn't thought that would help much. He had had trouble defeating one piece of Voldemort's soul, but he had never had to fight the part of Voldemort that could hold a wand. He'd only picked Ginny's side earlier because Harry needed some sort of closure. Apparently Harry couldn't destroy the time turner, but he couldn't using it either. Ron still remembered the nights Harry had spent behind the mirror of Erised. No, letting Harry go to see his parents would not have been a wise move.

.

"Ginny!"

He didn't know who called her name, but he snapped out of his thoughts and saw his sister. He immediately hugged her. It had been a very long hour. Only ones before time had seemed to move so slow and that was when they were stuck in the Chamber of Secret and he had to wait for Harry's return, not knowing wetter his sister was alive or not.

"Are you okay?" He asked his little sister, who clearly tried to push him away, but for ones he just clung to her. "Did anything bad happen?"

"Why? What happened? What changed. Harry, Harry? You're still alive, right? You're still here. Is anything different?" Ginny clearly panicked, which wasn't quite comforting. His little sister never panicked.

Hermione pushed him aside before answering. "Harry is fine, if he, or anything else would have been different then it would have been theoretically almost impossible for him to be her right now. Let alone for all of us to be here at the same time, and a room looking like this. At least, I think so, I'm not a 100% sure, no one ever really used it before. Now tell me, what were you thinking, what did you do with the books and how many people saw you?"

He zoned out again, he didn't really care about this stuff.

.

"WHAT! AND YOU'VE WAITED TO TELL US THAT WHY? GINNY, YOU ARE UNBELIEVEBLE! FIRST YOU GIVE THEM 7 BOOKS ABOUT THEIR UNBORN SON'S LIVE STORY AND TO MAKE IT EVEN WORSE YOU TALKED TO LILY! YOU'VE _TALKED_ TO HER!" Hermione seemed to have lost her mind.

"Shh… Maybe you should calm down a littl-"

"I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN, RONALD! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BROUGHT THAT -"

Hermione fell silence when a big owl flow in the room. Apparently it brought her back to earth because she had stopped yelling and sad down.

"It's a party invitation, for The Boy Who Lived. They want me to talk about the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. It says here that they know I have declined every year but that they hope that this year will be different. And a lot of uninteresting talk about the party, just like my invitation last year. I guess that Ginny's visit did no harm then. How was it?" Harry asked Ginny. Even to Ron it was clear that Harry had been dying to find out.

"Oh Harry, she was so gorgeous! It was their wedding day, you've pictures of it, right? Can you get them?" Ginny glances at Hermione, probably not sure if she could speak freely.

Harry summoned the photo album Hagrid gave him and showed them two pictures of the wedding. When Ginny looked at them she smiled, putting something in Harry's hand. Ron glanced at Hermione, glad she didn't notice it, he really had didn't wanted her to start yelling again.

"Let's go home okay? I'm tired," he said.

"Doesn't surprise me, you've been working days, probably even weeks, to get through the security of the ministry…" Hermione picked the time turner up. "I think we'll bring this back. And I'll make sure Kingsley destroys it."


	14. Chapter 13

**Harry's point of view**

"How did you get it?" He ask his wife, looking down at the necklace his mother wore at her wedding. He looked better at the pictures, noticing that she wasn't wearing the necklace in the second one. He had never noticed that before.

"She dropped it. She didn't noticed but when she bent over to pick up the books, it fell down. I took and ran as fast as I could. It would have been lost after the… euhm… the… accident anyway, nobody is going to know."

He finally had something that belonged to his mother, something more than just her eyes.

"Let's go upstairs." Harry took her hand and pulled her up. When they left the room he turned around and with one wave of his wand he restored the room to his original, unbroken state. He saw Ginny look happier than she had done in months.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"I think I am. I think I finally am. I'm okay."

"I'm pregnant." He almost fell down the stairs. She was pregnant? ! He sat down on the top of the stairs and when Ginny sat down next to him, he smiled. She was pregnant!

"Come here." He pulled Ginny close to him and kissed her cheek. "Hold your hair up please."

"Oh Harry…" Ginny touched the necklace he'd was putting around her neck. This time she was the one with tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"So sure! You're a Potter too, just like her." He gave her a soft, sweet kiss.

After holding her he tried to ask her the real question. "Do you think she'll know I'm safe? Do you think she knew? You know, before he… and she…"

"She knew."


	15. Chapter 14

**So, here is the very last part of the story. I hope you like it! And if you didn't, let me know why not, I would love to improve my writing skills. (And if you did like it, feel free to tell me that to :))**

**Also, this is not mine but Rowlings, she is the brilliant mind behind Harry Potter and inspired me to write this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's point of view<strong>

After the wedding the most important things on Lily's mind where the mysterious girl, the books and the missing necklace.

Lily had asked both James and Sirius about the red haired girl, both of them told her she must have been looking in a mirror, because she was the only red head there.

The missing necklace wouldn't ever be found again, she knew that. She had done every single spell she could think of and looked hours for it the old fashion muggle way. Petunia would not like it, the necklace had been in the family forever.

And for the books, Lily got addicted. Her newlywed husband didn't want to read them though, he said he didn't like reading and that he already got his fairytale ending. Lily read and read and re-read all seven books though. She felt such a strong bond with them, but just like with the girl, she couldn't tell why. She often wondered who this girls was and why she'd left those books. It felt like there was a reason for it. She wondered if she would ever get it. The books told a story like she had never read before, she loved it so much. She especially loved how this woman gave her own live for her son and without realizing protected him. It seemed the greatest gift a mother could give her child.

If only somebody could step up, like this young boy, and save the world from Voldemort…

.

When she got pregnant she thought less and less about the books and more and more about her own family. She wanted a big family, but in times like this, even having one kid was dangerous. She loved Harry to death and she would do anything for him, but most importantly she wanted to give him a safer world, one without Voldemort. She and James where so happy together, even when they had to go into hiding they were such a happy little family, until that awful day came. She heard the yells and screams of her husband, telling him the _he_ was there, telling her to get Harry and get out. She didn't want to leave James, but their son was the most important thing for both of them and she didn't had her wand on her, so she couldn't do much anyway. When she heard her husband die she couldn't help but stiffen for a moment. Her James, dead. But there was no time to mourn right now, she had to get Harry save. And then it was too late.

He told her to step aside, that she didn't had to die. But she knew she did. If he'd harm Harry, she would be as good as dead anyway, he was her life, especially since James just… No! Don't think about that now!

And then, she suddenly remembered. The moment she got hit by that green light, she knew it was over for her. But in that one second, she realized that those books she had read over and over again, weren't just books, they were real stories. Lily immediately knew who the red-haired girl had been and she knew why she had felt such a strong connection. Just like she did herself, that girl loved Harry very much, she was sure of that. Her son would be in good hands with her. Lily knew that she'd just done what she was supposed to do. Not only would the world be a safer place someday, but Harry would have life.

All that was important, was that Harry would be safe, like she knew he would.


End file.
